Her Night Guard
by DarkMignonette
Summary: He'd been musing over her half the night, and now there was no way he could sleep knowing how sick she was. It wouldn't hurt to check up on her....right? Oneshot KaoruKenshin


The autumn night was chilly as he rested outside the Kamiya dojo. The bright, pale moon was large in the sky, surrounded only by stars; he gazed up at the heavens, musing over the past day. He shivered when the soft wind brushed past his face, ruffling his red hair.

He was sitting outside enjoying the peace and quiet. Only the occasional call of a nightbird would disturb the silence; not that he minded. It had been an busy day for the rurouni, he had helped train the stubborn Yahiko in the dojo. Kaoru fell to the change of weather and gotten sick. She'd been sneezing all week and was having trouble sleeping. Fighting all day would have made things much worse, so Kenshin had asked her to stay in bed and rest. She protested and whined about it, but she gave in. For a while. She didn't like being sent to her room like a child, she had told him. The headstrong Tanuki-girl snuck out of her room around noon and tried to take over training, threatening Kenshin with her wooden sword. She said she was perfectly fine and it was just a cold, anyways.

But he knew better. Her face had been pale, no color whatsoever on her cheeks. Her normally clear voice was interrupted by harsh coughing spasms, and she had dark circles under her blue eyes. She was sick, no doubt about it, and she couldn't fool anyone. He refused to let her wear herself out and get worse. He could be just as hard-headed as anyone, if he wanted to. Well, she kept her threat and reared back and popped him on the head with her stick. It didn't hurt...much. It had been worth it regardless, because he won in the end. She had sulked back to her room and slept for the rest of the day, him checking up on her every now and then.

He smiled, thinking about the whole ordeal. Only Kaoru could keep up the usual moodswings when feeling ill, and make such an issue out of it all. She really was a stubborn girl, violent sometimes, but her heart was in the right place. She didn't want to let Yahiko down today. Those two fought, they annoyed each other, but deep down she cared. Maybe she wouldn't admit that, but it was true regardless. The fight she put up this afternoon proved that. Compassion really was buried in her nature.

He was worried about her though. She was usually so healthy. Her complexion had gotten duller as the hours rolled by, and she gained a hot fever, sweating despite the cool air. Kenshin was positive he'd have to bring Megumi to the dojo. He brewed Kaoru up every type of tea he could to improve her foul mood. She was cursing and apologizing and everything in between. Couldn't really blame her there. She felt guilty for lying in bed, he knew that. She did thank him for his help several times; that was expected. She was not an ungrateful person.

No, she definitely didn't take things for granted. She told him once that she enjoyed the company she shared at her dojo. Sano, Yahiko, and him were strange, but they were her friends, they never left her alone. She was ultimately afraid of the long nights of loneliness she once had when her father died.

It was such a common fear really. Many women, many people, had it in common. Kaoru's large eyes teared up and her lower lip quivered when talking about it. With her it was almost heartbreaking. He had been at a loss for what to do, he didn't want her to be sad, he didn't want to see her cry. He assured her that everyone wouldn't just up and leave. She wouldn't be alone like that again, so it was okay.

She could be sweet, and she always loved the ones close to her. She'd do anything in the world for them. Sometimes strangers only saw the childish tomboy; the pretty young girl acting out like a ruffian. But that's not how she really was. Kaoru had a big bite but a soft heart. A true warriors spirit, a fighter. Maybe she was a great samurai in a past life, a samurai reincarnated into a beautiful black haired women. A women dressed in kimonos the color of a spring day, her eyes the shade of a clear blue sky. Yes, beautiful..

Kenshin paused, startling himself with those last thoughts. He blinked, bringing himself back down to earth and out of the clouds. Another gust of cool wind blew his way, and he quickly smoothed his hair back from his face. He lightly gripped his Sakabato at his shoulder. He couldn't believe himself. What was wrong with him? He was sounding..sappy. Since when did he think of Kaoru-dono like that? Sure, she was pretty, but he never found a reason to daydream about it. He wouldn't do such a thing. She was his friend, his companion, someone to protect. No more than that. Besides, surely she wouldn't want him thinking about her in such a way. He was a sinner, a rurouni, he wouldn't even consider it. Not at all.

But..her smiling face kept appearing in his mind. Her high ponytail held up by that indigo ribbon, her flushed expression when training, even that angry scowl when punching him for whatever reason. There was a warm tug in his chest whenever she appeared; either in person or in his dreams. Lately his sleep had been haunted by gentle whispers of 'welcome home,' 'don't leave..please,' I missed you, Kenshin.' A few nights ago, he even dreamt that a blue eyed Tanuki kissed him and ran off with his shirt. That was all he could remember about it. It wasn't a nightmare, exactly, though it was one of the weirdest dreams he'd ever had.

He wondered if he'd dream about her tonight(if he fell asleep, that is.) It was a relief when he did. It was better than his nightmares, the ones with the backdrops of blood and weapons slashing through armies of men. A thick rain of arrows storming through the sky, the metal clang of swords, the frantic pounding of his own heart. Loud gunshots, countless people crying out, falling. Sometimes a different face would appear, one with a serious expression and dark eyes. A solemn young women lying dead in the snow. That horrible, red snow. The sharp pain of a blade slowly cutting a mark through his face. All this he would witness over and over again, a reoccurring burden. Yes, he preferred little Tanuki's over those horrors any day. Cherry blossoms and pink kimonos, blue eyes, not brown, naive, not covered in blood.

Kenshin stopped, shaking his head. He was doing it again, thinking of her.

This was crazy. He was not getting infatuated with Kaoru-dono. He was not falling in love with her. He wouldn't allow himself to. He was a rurouni, he didn't even deserve her friendship. She was only seventeen years old. She was above someone like him. She didn't care about him that way. His feelings would only bring her trouble. It just wouldn't work.

He told himself these things over and over. They were true. He was sure of it.

He stood up slowly, stretching for a moment. The cold air hit him once again, and he shivered. He needed to go to bed and sleep before he drove himself nuts. He took one last glance at the shining moon and her stars. It really was a pretty night, and he was grateful for it.

Walking quietly and soundless, making sure to not step on noisy floorboards, he passed the dojo's numerous rooms. The halls were dark and difficult to maneuver through, though he moved swiftly and without effort. He heard soft snoring coming from Yahiko's room, even louder snoring from Sano's. Kenshin was almost to his own. He prayed he would not have his nightmare; the one where he would wake up shaking. It got to the point where dread would befall him every time he became sleepy. Tonight it was the same. If only his dreams would leave him alone.

He passed Kaoru's room achingly slow, telling himself he would not stop. He would walk right on by. He needed to go to bed, not hover over her. She was probably sound asleep as it was.

Harsh coughing with a slight whimper at the end. He thought he caught a groan. Sounded like her cold hadn't gotten any better..

He gulped. He couldn't ignore that could he?

Yes, he could. He needed to go to sleep. She was fine.

Despite himself, he pulled the screen back an inch, quietly. More coughing. She sounded so miserable. It couldn't hurt to check up on her, could it?

He peered in the room, which was as dark as the rest of the house. All Kenshin could make out was a few abstract objects, and what he assumed to be her lithe figure in the center of the floor.

He frowned, stepping inside. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him. What if it wasn't just a cold she caught? He hoped it wasn't the flu. That had been going around lately.

He paused. What was he doing in here? What if she caught him? She'd send him flying through a wall for sure, sick or not, and he'd never live it down. He should turn around and go back. He felt guilty for being in here, he didn't enjoy sneaking around. He didn't want to be disrespectful. And even if he was quiet, he was sure that she'd wake up and hurl him across the room.

Well, he was already here so..he'd make sure she was alright.

Inching closer to her, he saw that she had her covers twisted tightly around her, sweat drenched across her face. Strands of black hair were plastered to her forehead, braid unraveled at the ends.

He sighed. She wasn't even half this bad earlier. He was going to get Megumi first thing tomorrow.

Kaoru's breathing was labored as sure rolled over on her side, her sleeping face turned towards Kenshin. Her expression wasn't peaceful, like it should have been. Her mouth was tilted into a frown, her eyebrows furrowed, as if in pain. He really wished there was something he could do. But..he wasn't exactly trained to help people. He knew relatively nothing about medicine. He could offer little comfort.

He wasn't worth much sometimes. He really hated it in times like these.

She shifted again, wiggling back up to her pillow. She had the covers so tight she could barely move. He wondered how on earth she'd managed that.

Suddenly she went into another harsh coughing fit.

Her body jerked forward, her hand on her chest. Kenshin sat up in a panic. He had her halfway off the tatami in an instant, holding her while she shook.

"Kaoru-dono!" He patted her face in an attempt to wake her. Did she need to go to the hospital? She couldn't breathe! He didn't know what to do. What if..?

"Kaoru-dono...!!" He shook her lightly, but her eyes did not open.

Her body was heaving, her face burning up and soaked with sweat.

He tried to calm down. He would just run her to the hospital, they would take care of her. But what if he didn't get there in time? He himself was shaking. A worried knot was forming in his gut.

Finally, after a few more moments, she stopped coughing and groaned. "Mmm..ughh.." She clung to him, trembling.

Kenshin froze at first, then physically relaxed. It was alright, she was okay.

His fears subsided, but he thought should take her into town anyway, just in case that episode repeated itself. It wasn't the usual cold she had, that he was sure of.

He nudged her. "Daijoubu de gozaru Kaoru-dono?"

She had her arms wrapped around his waist, only half awake no doubt. "..Kenshin..?" She groaned.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha thinks you need a doctor.."

Her grip tightened and she grumbled. "No..it's late...isn't it? Let me sleep...mmm." The rest he couldn't catch, as she mumbled, face buried in his hakama.

She was right, the more Kenshin thought about it. It was the middle of the night, and dragging her out into cold weather wouldn't improve anything. It would be good to just let her rest. He himself needed to go to bed, though how much sleep he'd get he didn't know. Probably not much.

He gently tried to move her off him and back onto her bed. He wasn't worried about waking her anymore, she was obviously very out of it. And if she did fully wake, at least he'd know she was fine.

He tried to unwrap her arms from him, but to no avail. She only made an aggravated grumble and scooted closer.

Kenshin was starting to get uneasy. If she woke with a clear head she'd probably get the wrong idea.

"Sessha is sorry Kaoru-dono, but.." Even carefully attempting to pry her hands off wouldn't work. She had a strong grip and would not budge.

"Quit it..." She said groggily.

She was practically laying on him, a comfortable, if awkward, weight in his lap. The scent of cherry blossoms overwhelmed his senses. "Kaoru-dono.." He nudged her. "You uh, need to move.."

She only whined in response.

"Oro..?" What was he supposed to do?

He scooted closer to her futon, first fixing the twisted blankets, then covering her up. She mumbled something incoherent, and he thought she would start coughing again, but she didn't. She only dragged him halfway onto the mat with her, hugging him.

He sighed, wondering how he could get himself into such situations.

He attempted to stand up slowly, pulling gently on her arms. She was apparently very clingy in her sleep. "Stop it.." she said, hanging on.

Kenshin sat back down, defeated. Kaoru snuggled back in his lap. There was no getting free of her.

He knew he shouldn't have stopped by her room. He should have kept on walking..

Well, she seemed happy, and that was what mattered. She wasn't fidgeting as bad.

He smoothed back the hair from her forehead, making her sigh in response.

Guess he had to stay here tonight. Her grip wasn't getting any lighter. He hadn't planned on getting much sleep anyway, he rarely did. Part of him was always aware when he rested, always cautious, just in case. Old habits die hard.

He would stay awake to avoid the nightmares sometimes. But tonight, he'd say awake to watch over Kaoru.

"Kenshin..." She mumbled, almost in a whimper.

He smiled. "It's okay. Sessha is here, Kaoru-dono."

* * *

First Kenshin fanfiction ever, woo. I'm kind of new to the fandom so...and I hope it wasn't cheesy. I was going more for the 'aww' effect than loads 'o sap. Forgive me if there's any mistakes with the Japanese too. Couldn't help putting some 'sessha's' in there. I really hope my writing has improved some. Thanks for reading, anyhow! 


End file.
